No Te Odio
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Después de recibir una carta con tristes noticias candy va a buscar a Susana antes de que sea demasiado tarde por que ella simplemente no podía odiarla...
1. Chapter 1 No Te Odio

**No te odio**

**Capitulo Uno: No te odio.**

Había dejado todo de lado al recibir aquella carta tan inesperada y que la sorprendió de sobremanera, pero al leer su contenido sintió en su pecho una profunda pena y la necesidad de ir a ese lugar de donde provenía la carta cargada de tristes noticias.

A nadie le había dicho que se dirigía a ese lugar nadie estaba enterado, su corazón latía a mil por segundo ¿cuanto había pasado desde que no se encontraba con él? ¿que pasaría cuando lo mirara de nuevo? Esas preguntas las dejo de lado para darle paso a otras mas importantes ¿llegaría a tiempo? En verdad quería poder hacerlo quería verla, en verdad decirle lo que quería decirle, necesitaba decírselo.

Cuando el tren que había tomado Candy, el mismo día que recibió la carta, llego a su destino Candy se sentía muy nerviosa con su pequeña maleta bien sostenida en sus manos busco un trasporte que la llevara a su destino pero la calle estaba demasiado sola, todos seguramente estaban descansando ese día en sus casas al ser navidad.

Miro la carta y comprobó la dirección dándose cuenta que su destino no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba, decidió correr para llegar a tiempo trayéndole recuerdos lejanos y tristes de su pasado.

En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer al frío piso el cual se encontraba resbaloso por culpa de la nieve pero se mantuvo de pie evitando la caída, corrió diez minutos sin parar lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que llego a la dirección que estaba anotada en la carta, tocó desesperada la puerta como si la vida se le fuera en ello y medio minuto después la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un hombre castaño alto, Candy lo reconoció enseguida y trago saliva un poco nerviosa.

—Candy. —se oía sorprendido al verla ahí parada frente a la puerta, nunca se había imaginado volver a verla desde la ultima vez que lo hizo.

—Terry —Candy tampoco podía creer que lo tuviera enfrente de ella nuevamente, se le veía mucho mas apuesto en persona definitivamente era mucho mejor verlo en persona y no solo en periódico.— Terry tengo que verla, tienes que dejarme pasar —dijo recordando de pronto el por que había ido hasta ahí él no dijo nada y solo se aparto dejándola pasar.

—Ven por aquí. —pidió Terry con voz triste, Candy asintió y lo siguió con una mano en el corazón el cual le latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, se le veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—¿Como esta? —pregunto Candy aun siguiéndolo.

—Mal, muy mal. —ella lo sabia la carta que le había enviado la madre de Susana la había informado de todo pero aun no lo podía creer.

Terry paro frente a una habitación cerrada y lentamente la abrió Candy trago saliva despacio, ya abierta la puerta Terry se aparto para dejar ver a Candy una joven rubia de cabellos largo recostada en su cama sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su piel estaba muy pálida al lado de la cama se encontraba la madre de la chica quien al ver a Candy se alejo de la cama y se acerco a ella.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir —le dijo la madre de Susana, Candy la miro y se acerco lentamente olvidándose de todos los demás se sentó en la silla que la madre de Susana dejo libre para ella.

—Susana ¿que te pasa? —le pregunto tomando su mano, Susana la miro con sus ojos azules como no creyendo que ella estuviera ahí en realidad.

—Has venido pensé que no lo harías —le dijo Susana con voz baja provocando malestar en Candy al verla en ese estado.

—¿por que no lo haría? —le pregunto Candy dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—las dejaremos solas. —comentó la madre de Susana y salio de la habitación Candy desvío la mirada de Susana a Terry quienes las miraba a las dos con una expresión afligida para segundos después seguir a la madre de Susana.

—Lo siento mucho Candy perdóname por favor —la voz de Susana la hizo devolver su atención a ella, los ojos de la enferma se habían llenado de lágrimas cristalinas.

—Pero Susana ¿que dices?

—Candy debes odiarme como a nadie mas ¿verdad? Te he quitado al hombre que tu amas y lo que es peor el te ama igual que tu, me he entrometido entre ustedes dos les he arruinado la felicidad como una egoísta solo por que yo lo quería. —las lágrimas resbalaban por el pálido rostro de Susana, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No digas todas esas cosas. —trato de decir Candy pero fue interrumpida por Susana.

—Es cierto no trates de negarlo, pensé solamente en mi felicidad como una egoísta sin importarme la suya, lo siento tanto Candy. —Susana apretó la mano de Candy suavemente mientras sus lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Susana. —unas pequeñas gotas cayeron de los ojos verdes de Candy sorprendida se limpio con la mano que tenia libre las lágrimas, por su mente paso el momento de la dolorosa despedida de ella y Terry consiguiendo que mas lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos.

Susana comenzó a sollozar sin soltar la mano de la persona que había sacrificado su felicidad con el hombre que amaba por ella.

—Ojala pudiera regresar todos estos años Candy. —dijo sin dejar de sollozar, Candy comenzaba a sollozar igual que Susana.

Susana le había quitado la oportunidad de estar con Terry ella tenia razón debería odiarla como no había odiado a nadie mas, debería detestar su existencia y alegrarse por su lamentable estado ¡por que ella había robado su felicidad!

—Susana. —trato de controlarse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, la miro con atención.— ¿has sido feliz estos años junto a Terry? —le pregunto, Susana la miro sin parar de llorar y asintió para segundos después su llanto se hizo mas fuerte.

Candy acaricio la cabeza de Susana sin soltar su mano.

—Me alegro tanto —dijo sonriendo con calidez.— Y me pone tan triste mirarte así, trata de ponerte bien para que sigas al lado de Terry muchos años mas ¿vale?

Susana negó con la cabeza lentamente.— Candy se acerca mi hora pronto tendré que irme y quiero que cuando eso suceda no te alejes de Terry. —Susana tomo con sus dos manos la mano que sostenía de Candy y le sonrió.

—Susana yo.

—Por favor así me sentiré menos culpable —la mirada de Susana se miraba suplicante Candy le sonrió tranquilamente.

—No pienses en eso Susana tú te pondrás bien. —le trato de animar.

—Por favor Candy —volvió a pedir Susana y Candy suspiro.

—Susana —la nombro con voz suave.— No te odio. —le dijo apretando suavemente su mano cerro los ojos fuertemente no quería que Susana pensara que ella la odiaba, nunca la podría llegar a odiar ella se había sacrificado por Terry le había salvado la vida ¿como podría llegar a odiarla?

—No te odio, no te odio —las lágrimas de nuevo cayeron de los ojos de Candy, si tal vez ella le había alejado de Terry pero había sido su decisión apartarse para dejarle el camino libre a Susana y Terry había decidido quedarse con ella, Susana no tenia la culpa de nada.

—Muchas gracias Candy, muchas gracias. —Susana sonreía sinceramente mientras miraba a Candy de verdad le dolía haber arruinado una linda relación con su egoísmo.

Candy se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió a Susana no podría llegar a odiarla no entendía por que pero no podía odiar a alguien que amara con la misma fuerza que ella a Terry.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta las distrajo y miraron a la puerta segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Terry sosteniendo una bandeja con unas tazas humeantes de té, en su rostro se le notaba lo cansado que debía estar.

—Terry. —llamo Susana extendiendo una mano hacia él sin soltar la mano de Candy.— Por favor ven —le pidió con voz suplicante.

Terry miro fugazmente a Candy y se acerco a la cama dejando la bandeja uno de los muebles que se encontraban en los dos lados de la cama, tomo la mano que Susana le ofrecía.

Susana sonrió tomando de la mano a Candy y Terry: —Escuchen, quiero que no se vuelvan a alejar quiero que sean felices juntos. —dijo con voz cansada.

—Susana debes descansar. —dijo Terry preocupado pero Susana negó.

—Ya habrá mucho tiempo para que descanse. —lo dijo mientras sonreía y miro a Candy.— Te quedaras al lado de Terry ¿verdad Candy? —su mirada era suplicante Candy miro a Terry por unos momentos.

—Si Susana. —le respondió dándole una sonrisa triste.

—Me alegro mucho y tú Terry ¿te quedaras al lado de Candy? —le pregunto esta vez a Terry, Terry miro a Candy quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si. —contesto.

—Así es como debe ser, así es como debió ser desde un principio —dijo Susana cerrando los ojos unos momentos.— Terry se muy feliz con Candy. —le pidió Susana, Candy soltó suavemente la mano de Susana y se dio media vuelta sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo siento. —fue lo ultimo que escucho de Susana antes de salir de la habitación.

Candy cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se recargo un poco en ella.

—Candy. —la llamo la madre de Susana sacándola de sus pensamientos Candy se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y se dirigió hacia la madre de Susana que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella.— Gracias por haber venido. —le agradeció.

—No, gracias a usted por mandarme la carta señora. —contesto Candy y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí.

—¿te vas? —le pregunto la madre de Susana.

—Si, ya he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir. —le dijo sin voltear a verla.

Pero antes de que Candy pudiera alejarse de ahí la puerta de la habitación de Susana se abrió lentamente.

—Terry. —le llamo la madre de Susana con angustia.

—Lo siento. —fue lo que contesto Terry con voz triste.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que Candy y la madre de Susana entendieron lo que significaban las palabras de Terry.

Candy se alejo de ahí dejando atrás el llanto desconsolado de la madre de Susana.

Con dificultad se dirigió a la puerta de salida de aquella casa y respiro el frío y puro aire mientras lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, Susana había muerto y su ultimo deseo había sido que ella h Terry estuvieran juntos pero no sabia si seria capaz de cumplir tal petición después de seis largos años de haber estado resignada por haber perdido a Terry, solo el tiempo lo diría.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2 Juntos Por Siempre

**No te odio**

**Capitulo Dos: Siempre a tu lado.**

—Listo. —exclamó Candy mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo flaco se un pequeño niño de algunos ocho años, el niño le sonrió a Candy y ella le devolvió la sonrisa gustosa.— Espero que esta vez tengas mas cuidado Jack. —le dijo depositando cuidadosamente su dedo en la puntiaguda nariz del infante.

Guardo los instrumentos que había utilizado para curar al pequeño mientras miraba como el se retiraba con un "hasta luego Candy" ella sonrió cálidamente, de verdad amaba lo que hacia.

Pérdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien había ingresado al pequeño consultorio el cual atendía ella desde años atrás, siguió guardando las cosas sin percatarse de dos ojos azules que la observaban atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Buenos días. —hablo al fin el observador haciéndose notar, Candy soltó lo que tenia en sus manos al escuchar esa voz y segundos después se escuchó por todo el consultorio el sonido que hacia el vidrio al estamparse con el suelo.

Candy voltio lentamente y al hacerlo miro a un Terry recargado ligeramente en la puerta del consultorio, se quedo quieta muy quieta pensando que tal vez sólo estaba soñando y Terry no estaba en realidad ahí. Cerro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir nada había cambiado, Terry seguía ahí mirándola.

No sabia si llorar o reír al mirarlo frente a ella a escasos metros de distancia, habían pasado casi ocho meses desde la ultima vez que lo había visto ocho meses desde que Susana había muerto, ocho meses sin saber de él ocho meses en los cuales había tratado de matar toda esperanza de volverle a ver.

—Terry. —susurro Candy llevándose una mano al pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente por la emoción de volverle a ver sus sentimientos seguían intactos le amaba como a nadie había amado.

Había jurado que su corazón no podría latir mas deprisa hasta que Terry comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos pero firmes sentía como si las piernas le fueran a fallar y caería al piso, sentía como si su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia los fuertes brazos de Terry rodearon al que en esos momentos parecía un frágil cuerpo que en cualquier momento se rompería, Candy suavemente correspondió el abrazo hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Terry.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto Candy sin romper el abrazo, no había querido preguntar eso en esos momentos pero debía saberlo.

—Quería verte Candy. —le contesto Terry y Candy tembló al sentir el cálido aliento en su oreja.

Aunque sintió como su corazón se desgarraba dolorosamente Candy se separo de Terry y se alejo unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda.

—No debiste venir. —quería morir al pronunciar esas simples tres palabras.

—¿Por que Candy? —preguntó desconcertado Terry por la actitud de su pecosa.

—Terry yo renuncie a ti hace tanto tiempo. —cada palabra que pronunciaba la sentía como una estaca en su corazón ni ella misma sabia el por que de su rechazo.

—No, Candy no me digas esto. —los ojos de Candy se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Terry.

—Por favor vete, no debes estar aquí. —dijo Candy sintiendo el peor dolor en su corazón quería gritar, retirar sus palabras ¡nunca haberla pronunciado!

Escucho como los pasos de Terry rompían la distancia que los separaba las manos de Terry sujetaron con firmeza los hombros de Candy.

—No me pidas que renuncie a ti de nuevo Candy —ella solo escuchaba con una mano en el corazón.— No me pidas que te vuelva a dejar Candy, eso no. —sacudió levemente a Candy.

Un traicionero sollozo se escapó de los labios de Candy.

—Esta vez luchare por ti Candy, esta vez no dejare que te marches —continuó Terry, su vista se encontraba en el suelo mientras seguía sosteniendo a Candy se los hombros.— A menos que tu me digas que ya no me amas, no volveré a irme. —Candy trato de alejarse pero Terry no se lo permitió, encarcelándola en un fuerte abrazo justo como aquella vez.

—¿por que tienes siempre que pensar en la felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya misma? —pregunto Terry, Candy cerro los ojos escuchando las palabras de Terry.— Pensemos por primera vez en nuestra felicidad Candy, mi felicidad esta al lado de ti por favor no me la quites de nuevo. —una pequeña gota salada cayo en el hombro de Candy.

Pero se mantuvo inmóvil y callada todo el tiempo sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Terry suspiro y soltó a Candy liberándola de su desesperado abrazo.

—Adiós Candy. —susurro Terry alejándose de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Candy abrió los ojos desesperada su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado mientras sentía punzadas de dolor "mi felicidad esta al lado de ti" recordó lo que Terry había dicho, también recordó la despedida de hace años y como ella lo había pasado muy mal imagino como se había sentido él se le destrozo el corazón.

"Pensemos por primera vez en nuestra felicidad Candy..."

—No te vallas —grito Candy dándose la vuelta para mirar a Terry que se detenía frente a la puerta del consultorio, Candy dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.— Esta vez no lo hagas. —dijo Candy destrozada, se acercó a él con pasos rápidos y se aferro a el como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Él la rodeo con los brazos en un fuerte abrazo.— no me iré esta vez no lo haré. —le susurro en el oído mientras la abrazaba.

—Prometelo. —pidió Candy sollozando en el lecho de Terry, ambos calle ron al piso sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Te lo prometo mi tarzan pecosa, te lo prometo. —Candy río levemente al escuchar aquel apodo que él le había puesto en sus días de estudiantes en aquel colegio en el que se habían enamorado.

Se mantuvieron abrazados sentados en el piso recordando los momentos felices juntos en el colegio San Pablo, la puerta del consultorio estaba cerrada ellos estaban solos navegando en los mares de los recuerdos sin soltarse ni un momento temiendo volverse a perder.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se cruzaron con los azules de Terry, el solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a esa pecosa y ella estaba en las mismas condiciones la mano de ella se poso en la mejilla de él suavemente.

—Perdón Candy. —dijo repentinamente Terry.— debí llevarte conmigo cuando me fui del colegio si lo hubiera echo no hubiera pasado todo esto. —Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Terry —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Si yo hubiera luchado por nuestro amor con mayor fuerza, si tan solo no te hubiera dejado ir esa noche. —Candy sonrió al oír esas palabras recordando recuerdos que ya no importaban por que estarían juntos desde ese momento.

—no es solo tu culpa además tu tenias que quedarte junto a Susana por que ella te necesitaba mas que yo, ella te salvo la vida y estaré eternamente agradecida con ella Terry si ella no te hubiera amado como lo hizo tu tal vez no estarías mas aquí. —él la abrazo mas fuerte y ella se dejo abrazar.

—Es justo por esto Candy que me enamore de ti, eres la persona mas amable que he conocido algunas veces eres demasiado amable. —Candy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, el tenía razón algunas veces se pasaba de buena pero ella era así y no habría nada que la cambiara.

—Candy —susurro Terry, Candy lo miro atenta por el tono serio que había tomado repentinamente, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ansioso de lo que el podría decir.— Casate conmigo.

—Si Terry, quiero estar junto a ti para siempre. —le contesto contenta Candy.

—Para siempre. —repitió Terry depositando un tierno beso en la frente de ella.


End file.
